User talk:Andyman14/Archive 4
To-Do List Ah Thank-you. I was worried I couldn't finish all of them -.- In regards to clearer images, For Paiges there's some much clearer images here, http://www.rose-mcgowan.com/gallery/index.php?cat=18. It's basically a fan site about Rose McGowan, you just got to click on the season, click on Screencaps and find the episode, the only down site is that when you save the picture you probably have to cut out the bit down the bottom where it was rose-mcgowan.com gallery, or something. I used that for Most of Paige's Season 8 ones, so I had to crop the bottom out, it can be done on something simple as paint or photofiltre. >.< I'm not sure about Phoebe, Actually this site http://alyssa-milano.org/gallery/index.php?cat=25 I'm not sure if there's a tagg down the bottom like Rose's one, but you can just edit it out. I couldn't find a fan site About Holly that has charmed screencaps tho. -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Blog Looky here :) OracleForever (talk) - ( ) - ( ) 13:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Khan By the way, I was told Khan has another account - RusselHalliwell ... I looked at the user page and he wrote this on the user page he created September 21, 2010: "Hello everybody my name is Russel and I am a boy, I am 20 and am very skilled in IT. I believe i can bring great value to this wiki. I am very skilled on the Harry Potter wiki (under another user), so I hope that will help on here to. I wish to become some kind of higher power (Rollback)" And it turns out he created the account Allyxx as well. And apparently he used the account RusselHalliwell and Allyxx as accounts to increase his votes to be admin/bureaucrat, as seen here: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andyman14/Charmed_Admin_and_Bureaucrat_Elections --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) By the way, here's the email I got from Angela, co-founder of wikia about the topic: "These 3 share an IP: TheBook GlennVP SonOfHalliwell Johny halliwell does not seem to be the same person. This user has a different IP address, is using a different computer type, and appears to come from a different country. I removed bureaucrat access from SonOfHalliwell and GlennVP earlier today as another user on the Charmed wiki contacted Wikia about this problem. Khan1998stevewhite has a different IP address from the above users. However, this user does appear to be "Allyxx", "RusselHalliwell", and "UYTR". Another I have just noticed is that "HalliwellsAttic" is "Youvebeencharmed". Kind regards, Angela -- Angela Beesley Wikia.com, co-founder" Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Flooding Nope there isn't. D: I think most of the flooding is happening in QLD, I live in NSW. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Caleb/Ice Cream Man I noticed you did the double picture in the infobox. I like the idea, but apparently users on here don't like when that is done. I did it for Wyatt Halliwell - the picture of a grown up Wyatt above a picture of a young Wyatt and someone removed the young Wyatt pic because they think only one picture should be in the infobox.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry to butt in, I love the double picture Idea, I think it should be like for every character that had two or more forms :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :: As do I. I posted my response on HalliwellManor's talk page Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 15:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah it is a pointless badge, people get lucky 1000 when they only have 200 edits :). It is "as said" lucky number edit badge :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Draft =D The infobox on your Caleb/Ice Cream Man Draft, the caption underneath the pictures is really bright green and it does not match the rest of the infobox, could you please make the colors match? Thanks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:43, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Fair enough. I was originally playing around with combinations of F's and 0's thinking I would get a desired colour. Didn't work. I've got a grey colour now Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 15:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pics Just wondering, is there a specific program you used to make that pic for the demons and whitelighters articles? Also, I noticed you were trying to get a certain color for an infobox, you can get color codes from here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X11_color_names --Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ There probably is, but I only used Word for the table and Paint for tidying the borders. Nice signature by the way Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 03:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC). I made a Warlock one before. I used Photoscape x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 03:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Nicholas and Jeremy in character appear Please remove Nicholas and Jeremy in character appear need by those characters who appear in 5 episodes or more so if character appear two episodes he don't need by there.-Tom Jacob Larry Henderson Good job with the Larry Henderson page! That was an article I was thinking of making. :) I know his wife only has a minor role but were you going to create one for her too? Voting. I thought, I'd give you some suggestions for one of the quotes. Maybe this one for a quote Leo: Piper cast a spell that wound up summoning the descendants of the seven dwarves. Actually, they prefer to be called little people now. Phoebe: Snow White and the Little People. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Blog Can you go to that blog please :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode Infoboxes You're welcome and good job on the other one's you did. D: How many infoboxes are left to do? x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright. Well after I've finished Season 6, I'll do the remaining one's in Season 3 xD Righto. xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 10:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Rex Draft I love it. x) Add it to the page. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 12:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Yes, I do have Facebook. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sure you can add me. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Voting Just want your opinion, do you think it is reasonable to have a vote or a simple discussion so all users can offer their input about article format and to also state what they think should be written in the Charmed Ones' articles? Key moments in each season have been removed from certain rewritten versions. And it is also unfair to change everything without seeing what everyone thinks. I really don't understand why we vote for certain things on here but then major things like article rewrites are not discussed fully between all users. We vote for things that don't affect the wiki such as what quote we like, which is simply for fun, but then when it is something major like format and article changes anyone can just do anything they wish without considering what other's think. I don't see a problem with revamping pages. Everyone has a right to change a page, provided the change is not trolling nor it is incorrect. The articles were getting quite chunky and cramped up anyway (but in my case re Rex and Hannah, not enough information was given). Yeah it hurts a little bit to see your work go up in smoke, but you must take it on the chin and get used to it, or undo it with a really good explanation for doing so. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 07:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Very good advice Andyman :D. I would just like to say that reverting the edits must be confirmed by Managers, and a vote has already been done. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 09:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Promoted? I know you demoted yourself because you said it was too much etc. But I think you should come back. You are great contribute to this wiki and we reckon you can do just a little bit more if you were a Manager again. I saw the advice you gave to HalliwellManor and it was just amazing advice. About just getting over it and contribute, no user on this wiki has ever said that. So I hope you consider and I am going to ask HalliwellsAttic now :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 10:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Oh. Okay then :). --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Gideon Sandbox Draft Good to see someone is actually doing things correctly. Blue infobox is for Elders. I still don't get why the sisters "new" infoboxes are blue. The reason the light purple color was chosen before is because the sisters are the most important characters on the show - purple represents royalty and importance. Blue represents the sky, the Elders are believed to reside "Up There" hence blue. Demons are the red color because of Paige's color system in NJWHF. Lmfao, way to be subtle in the first line there. Your obviously referring to me and Glenn. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 07:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) This will be my only post regarding this situation, thus indicating that I will not get involved in the sisters' infobox colours. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 07:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : HalliwellsAttic. Abbreviated swearing? Ok :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Ah, Sorry -.- I didn't notice I kind of swore then, my bad xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 12:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: No no it is Ok, we are allowed abbreviated swearing. Like if you look at Andyman's avatar it reads 'Oh My God, What The F*ck' :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Indeed it is, but I didn't upload it, it was one of the icon choices available ::: I know I am not angry, I am actually smiling. We are allowed abbreviated swearing look at the Policy --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Earthquake! Do you live in New Zealand? Because they just had a big earthquake! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 14:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah. It has been on my mind because my cousin lives in New Zealand and she was effected by it :( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 14:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah my cousin was in the city and that is where it hit rough. We get earthquakes here in England (Over 200 a year) but we just don't feel them :/ Manchester had one, not strong. Only lasted 3 second :). P.S. I love your Paige with Prue eyes :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 15:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Go Back To Votings Can you please go back to the votings and tell us what user you think should be the next "user of the month" --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Non Demonic episodes? Is that really necessary? :Why not? It's a good category, listing all episodes that had no demons in them. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 19:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Gideon I love it. :) Has so much more information then the last article. But I don't like the info box photo that much. Try and use a Episode Still as it, it makes it look more professional. x) I think it's only alright to use screen caps when there isn't any episode stills of the person. What do you think of this one as it instead? If you don't like it, it's okay you can keep the screencap. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Email I replied. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 12:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Heir Up There Plot Do you mind if I use your plot on my wiki? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 13:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Great thank you =) The plot sections are a b**** to write sometimes :P --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 13:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Back We are back ;) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) And where were you 2? o.O iMan [[User_talk:IMan|''(Owl me!)]] 13:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) We were blocked by the Wiki Staff >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : -.-, I would like to become a separate wiki, but that could cause lots of drama, and I don't want that :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Can I know the reason why were you blocked? :/ iMan [[User_talk:IMan|(Owl me!)'']] 13:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I actually don't know. The Staff didn't tell me anything except for a "cool off block". Me and Khan wern't even doing anything. I think one of the Staff said it was something to do with HalliwellManor --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : That was why we were blocked. HalliwellManor complained. It (in my opionion) was a tad x100 unfair. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Bite Me Yeah I realized it was a top 20 and it was too late to change it, I'm sorry--